


Pull ourselves together

by mmcxk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Mostly Dialogue, Other, They're sad, i cried a little, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcxk/pseuds/mmcxk
Summary: Tai's been really sad since Summer passed away. Qrow's been sad an feeling guilty. And they both need each other to help move on.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pull ourselves together

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. Yes, I do.  
> But since I cried with this I need to share it. Sorry-not-sorry.  
> Not gonna beta read this, because if I do it I'll cry again and I can't take it. I'm just weak.
> 
> I'm not sure if Qrow has an official birthday, but I couldn't find it. So I gave him one for this.

“You should get out that bed before I throw you out of it.”

“Always the charmer.”

“C'mon. We’re gonna have some drinks and talk it out.”

Even if Tai really doesn’t want to get up he knows Qrow would stick to his threat. So in the end he rises up from the bed and walks downstairs with his old teammate. With the same automatic moves that had gotten him to that day he sits on one of the kitchen chairs and waits.

“I know it’s hard for you, Tai. But it’s been almost a month. You need to pull yourself together, even if it’s only for the girls.” Qrow places a glass in front of him, already filled to the brim with some amber colored liquid.

“Easy to say. Not so much to do.”

They drink in silence for a couple of minutes, both men deeply lost in thought, in memories of a silver-eyed girl who was always able to make them move forward.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t with her. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect her.”

“Why weren’t you?”   
A long silence fills the room after the question. Both men keep their eyes fixated on the drinks. And neither wants to be the first one to continue the conversation. Deep down Tai knows he shouldn't have asked that, that it isn’t his place to demand such an answer. Especially when he was the first one to retire after Beacon, when he’s the one who broke the team. But he needs to know.

On the other hand Qrow’s having a really bad time keeping his emotions under control, even with all the alcohol numbing them. He promised Summer he would be there for her, that no matter what he’ll always try to help her, to protect her. But when she really needed it he wasn’t there. “It was because of the date.”

“A date?”

“No, no.  _ The _ date. April second. The day she left. It’s… It’s my birthday, okay? It’s always been an awful day for me and I couldn’t take it.”

“I thought you didn’t knew. That back at the tribe it was normal not to keep a record of those things.”

“That’s because I hate it. I always feel pretty bad that day, and Raven didn’t say anything ‘cause she was just trying to protect me from my own thoughts. That’s why she didn’t say anything either. The point is. I know it. And I hate it, ‘cause our mom also died that day.”

“And you blame yourself.”

“I know it was my fault.”   
“You can’t pin this on your semblance, you didn’t even have it.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. The point is, since that day people treated us like bad omens, that’s why they called us Qrow and Raven. You know, death birds. Then training came. We learnt how to fight and hunt and everything. And we got our auras. We we’re supposed to at least. When they tried to unlock mine they found out it was already there, already active. Since when? No one knows. But it was. That’s when we found out that we weren’t bad omens, I was.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. You aren’t to blame.”

“Maybe not. Either way I do it. Point is I wasn’t in a good place that day. And it’s true she didn’t want me there, but I should have been.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t blame you.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s the worst part.”

“I just miss her so much.”

“I know. Me too.”

“It isn’t the same.”

“It is, Tai. She wasn’t my wife, that’s true. But she was the first person who really wanted to be by my side, who kept choosing to come back to me. It’s kinda sad, ‘cause I actually have a sister, but she was the first person I felt like calling family.”

“I choose you too. Maybe I don’t fight by your side, but I always cared about you. And I’ll always will.”

“I know. But she… she saw good in me, you know. And she saw all the bad parts and made them feel right. She was there in my lowest moments. And she stayed. Not because she had to because she was my sister or we were a team or whatever, but because she wanted to. She always found a moment to go find me, to help me. And I couldn’t help her. We’ve lost her, and it’s my fault.”

“Don’t do this, plis.”

The way he says that takes Qrow out of his thoughts. He’s there to lift his friend up, not to wallow in his own misery. “I’m sorry. I think alcohol it’s affecting me a little too much.”

“How much have you drank?”

“More than what I should.”

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“Probably not. But- I need it.”

“You should be glad she’s not here to hear you or you would have your ass kicked. Hard.”

They both break into laughter. It’s not a pretty one. It’s not the type that actually means happiness, it’s that type that only helps realising the heavy feelings on the chest. It’s the type of laugh that doesn’t mean anything but pain. It’s still the best thing two broken-hearted friends can do.

“She would also tell us to stop being little whiny bitches and to move on.”

“She would. She was kinda feisty.”

“Yeah, I see you have some type, huh?”

“Can’t argue with that.” Both men start laughing again at the same time. Maybe it’s caused by the alcohol, or maybe it’s just the heavy feeling lifting from their chests with every word. It has been a while since the last time they were able to just sit and talk, and maybe it isn’t the best moment or the nicest conversation, but nonetheless it eases their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far just let me say: thank you.  
> I hope it was good and you all have liked it. See y'all next time ^^


End file.
